Girls Still Rule
by nutmeg11199
Summary: Severus is out numbered. Oh dear


**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

He was starting to wonder what fantastic insanely good deed he would have to do to balance out the Kama in his life. He knew he had done many things in his life even if he had done many of them for the greater good.

However, he had helped rid the world of Voldemort. He had saved blasted Harry Potter's life more times than he could count. He had even coached the dunderhead that was Longbottom to an A in his Potions N.E.W.T. So he thought to himself had he done for Merlin to put him in the situation he was currently in? Don't get him wrong he really wouldn't change it but come on; this was all a bit much.

He hurled himself out of the bed and headed to what was unfortunately the single bathroom in the house. As he sat on the toilet he looked towards the shower and noticed a reasonable sized red bra, which looked to be made of satin with black lace around the edges. That bra was not his wife's. He knew all the things she owned having purchased most of them, and for starters that bra, swinging there, haunting him was the wrong size. Maybe it would have fit her 25 years ago when his wife was in her late teens.

Like a light bulb going off in his head he realised who the bra must belong to. Almost forgetting to pull his boxers back up he ran.

"Hermione!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

As he walked into the kitchen he noticed his wife was preparing what he assumed was breakfast at the counter, her pregnancy bump only slightly getting in the way. His 4 youngest daughters sitting at the 1 end of the breakfast table and another of his daughters his third eldest sitting on the other work surface muttering things to her mother while her mother gave her nods and shakes of the head every now and then.

"Hermione, there is a bra hanging from the shower. I am aware that it is not yours. Did Anastasia or Annabelle stay over last night and leave it by mistake?"

Severus was sincerely hoping that his two eldest daughters had stayed the night and left there things behind as he really didn't want Ariel the daughter sitting on the work surface with a look of shock on her face, to be the owner of such lingerie. She was only 16 and he really didn't want to think of another of his babies growing up.

"No they didn't they are still in London at their flat. If I remember correctly they still have 3 weeks of lectures left at ST Mungo's"

Just as she finished the sentence Ariel jumped of the counter and ran out of the room.

"I think it may be Ariel's however and don't give me that look Severus she is 16, she is almost of age she can where what she likes."

"But she's not of age; she's still my baby I really don't want her to grow up."

"She has grown up Severus. She is almost a woman, rather than a girl, she has to find herself and you remember with the twins, it's not going to be an easy transition."

"As long as I don't find her in her room with any of the red haired miscreants I will be fine."

"The Weasley twins are not miscreants. Just because George is there Dad, doesn't mean they are that bad. Anyway it was only a fad the girls grew out of it quick enough, and you're more likely to find a blonde haired miscreant in her room. Seems your baby has a thing for one Scorpius Malfoy."

Severus smirked "at least he can be controlled and he has good manners. It's only a shame there are no more Malfoys, I have another 4 daughters to grow up, not counting the one in the cauldron."

Hermione elbowed him in his ribs. "My womb is not a cauldron Severus. Tough it seems to get as used as one of you cauldrons does. I swear this is the last One. 8 children are enough. At least all the girls are at least 6. They can play by themselves at least."

"But I wanted a boy. Is it too much to ask. Just one. Don't get me wrong I love the girls but I do feel like it's a bit unbalanced in this house. I don't even have Crookshanks to keep me company anymore."

"As I said Severus this will be the last one." She smirked at him. Something she had picked up from him over their years of marriage.

"You mean it, really?"

Hermione nodded and laughed as the girls at the breakfast table squealed in surprise and started chanting.

"We get a brother, we get a brother, girls still rule, girls still rule."


End file.
